Masters Of The Universe: Namesake
by thew40
Summary: Ever wonder why they're called Masters of the Universe? Find out why! MOTU2k. Please R
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

It all started with a dream. I'd go into detail, but every time I think about laying it all out, I hear the voice of Mr. Reese - my High School Pysch teach - saying that the moment you tell the dream to someone, it's get misinterpreted and you start to recognize it in the manner you tell it and not the manner you had it. Sound logical and I intend on following it.

But the basics of the dream - the parts involving MOTU characters - is presented in this story. I honestly have to believe that this story - this dream - derived from three things. The first is, obviously, He-Man and Masters of the Universe - more importantly, the episode entitled "Separation." The second would be the anime movie called "Spirited Away," though I'm not sure where the inspiration came from there, but I can't help but feel it some had an effect. The third and final inspiration comes from a young woman I spoke to on-line last night

This young woman is from Hawaii, where she is 4 months pregnant and is working until she gives birth. As she tells it, she has no one there that cares about her at all. This is her second pregnancy; the first one ended in a miscarriage.

How this affected me, I'm not so sure. But I think a lot the angst you'll see in this story comes from the brief, ten-minute conversation I had. Which, actually, brings up another point. This fanfic contains the most angst I've ever written in my entire life. It's not a very up-beat story, though I'm hoping things work out in the end.

I don't really know what'll happen, to be honest. Usually I have things plotted out pretty well, but with this little beast - I don't. Probably because the dream didn't have a real conclusion. I guess we'll just to see, huh?

"He-Man and the Masters of the Universe" and all things related are owned by Mattel and Hallmark. This story is based on the new "MOTU" cannon, created by MVP, 4H, Cartoon Network, and Images Comics. This is my first story featuring the new cannon, so bare with me.

Enjoy!

~W~


	2. Just Another Day

CHAPTER ONE - "Just Another Day"

Prince Adam sat out on the ledge of the cliff, staring out across the horizon, watching as the sun began to rise. He wasn't sure why he snuck out that morning to watch it, but he did. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and this seemed to be the only thing he wanted to do.

Another day, another adventure. The sun was rising, the moon was setting. Adam expected Skeletor to appear at any moment and attack all of Eternia once more. Then, at that moment, Adam would have to raise his sword and become He-Man once again. Adam sighed.

His father thought him a disgrace. His best friend Teela thought him a coward. The only respect he got was from Man-At-Arms and Orko.

It was then he heard a gentle noise from his side. Adam turned around and found Cringer wandering up beside him.

"Oh, hello Cringer."

Cringer purred in response and nudged Adam's arm. Adam smiled and patted his old friend on the head. "Tell me, Cringer, don't you ever wish we didn't have to be like this? Become someone else and send them into the heart of battle?"

Cringer meowed and shook his head 'no.' Adam just smiled and scratched behind Cringer's ear. Adam sighed and found a rock to lean up against. A wave of sleepiness came over him, but he found it off and settled in next to Cringer, still staring at that beautiful sunrise.

Cringer yawned, then, and Adam realized that maybe an early morning nap might be a good thing. Duncan's old mentor Dekker was coming to Capital City and Adam had a feeling that his father and Duncan wanted him to train with the man. Nothing wrong with, Adam thought to himself, after their adventure on the island - it might turn out to be some fun.

With Cringer purring next to him, Adam closed his eyes and prepared for a nice, long nap. It was long into his slumber, however, that someone stood above, rustling the grass and staring down at him. Adam started to wake up as the figure continued to stand there.

One eye lazily opened and spotted Teela.

"What? Did you sleep out here all night?"

Adam pushed himself up. "No," he grumbled. "Why? What does it matter to you?"

She smiled at him. "Well, I'm surprised to see you up before noon."

"Shut up, Teela. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just out walking around and I saw you."

Adam then noticed she wasn't in her regular outfit. She was in a robe that he had seen only a few times on her. Her long hair was messed up, a result of obvious bed-head. What was she doing out here looking like that?

"What are you looking at?" she questioned, catching his eyes looking her over.

"Why are you in your pajamas, Teela? Did YOU sleep out last night?" he asked mockingly with a grin.

She pressed her foot against his forehead and pushed him down. "Shut up," she replied, walking back towards the Palace. Adam turned to Cringer and snickered.

After a hot shower, most of Adam's doubts had gone astray and he was all ready to face the event of the day. Nearly half-an-hour after his attempt at a nap after sunrise, Adam was one of the first ones down for breakfast with the other Masters of the Universe.

Adam scarffed down the first plate of pancakes as Teela joined them, her hair and clothes back to normal. She sneered at Adam and sat down.

Duncan grinned at the Masters and began reading through today's duties. "Mekaneck, Moss Man - I need you to scout along the western perimeter. Man-E-Faces and Sy-Klone, run along the southern boarders and keep an eye out. Stratos and Buzz-Off, if you two are willing, please trade-off ariel look-outs for the day. Teela, I want you and Roboto to run through some drills with the other soldiers. The rest of you, if you could, run through some basic tactical routines. And Adam," he said finally, turning the 16-year-old prince, "if you could make sure the Palace walls have been completely repaired, I would appreciate it."

Adam looked up and gave the thumb's up, finding it hard to talk with a pancake in his mouth. Teela scoffed. "Why does he get all the easy jobs?" she asked.

Adam felt a little hurt by those words. "It's not that easy being the prince, Teela."

She scowled at him and was about to answer, when Sy-Klone stepped in. "Even the smallest stones has its place, Teela. Adam is the prince and is key to this unit."

Teela didn't respond. Adam finished his breakfast and couldn't help feeling guilty.

***

Meanwhile, on the Dark Hemisphere, Skeletor held up a shard of glass. Light from a candle reflected through it, and the light touched a map of Eternia. It pointed out a small area near the Capital City. He turned to Tri-Klops.

"I want those coordinates."

"Yes, Master Skeletor."

Tri-Klops pressed a few keys on a nearby machine that recorded the exact location of where the light was strongest and where it was hitting. Evil Lynn, the only other person in the chamber, stood silently, waiting for Tri-Klops to screw up.

He didn't.

"Coordinates reached, Skeletor. I now have the exact coordinates of the Orb of Power," said Tri-Klops, projecting the area on a nearby screen. It was the location of a large river.

"I see," Skeletor noted. "Alright, Evil Lynn, assemble the entire group. We'll launch a retrieval force in two hours."

***

That afternoon, the crystal blue sky and the bright, beautiful sun brought warm temperatures for the people of the Capital and allowed Adam a chance to get some fresh air. He had spent most the day inside, studying with the tutors and was more than happy to be outside.

"Adam!" yelled Duncan from across the courtyard. "Dekker's here!"

Adam smiled and walked with Cringer into the royal throne room. There he was - Dekker, the man that had taught Randor and Duncan everything they knew. "How ya doin', kid?" he asked as soon as Adam walked in.

Adam took Dekker's hand, noting how rough they were. He supposed a lifetime of hard work would do that. Adam suddenly wondered if He-Man's hands were that way, but pushed it out.

"Pretty good, Dekker."

"It's good to see you again, Dekker," Randor said, entering the throne room now. Adam's father took the former Teacher-At-Arms hand into his and shook it.

"You too, Randy. So . . . do they ever let you outta this place or are you stuck here all day?"

Randor smiled. "Being King makes for too much time behind a table than outside training, I'm afraid. But, I can be persuaded rather easily - for old times sake. I'm sure you've picked up some new fighting moves on that little island of yours."

Dekker laughed. "You can say that, yeah. After your son visited the last time, I had to invent some."

Duncan smiled. "That was quite a day."

"You're telling me! Those Jelly Fish almost had you, Duncan," Dekker said.

"After everything I've been through these past months - from Mer-Man and his Sea Creature to those Jelly Fish - I'm just about through with the ocean."

"Why do you think I came to visit you, Duncan?" Dekker asked, still smiling. "Hey, let's head on out to the courtyard. I wanna make sure ol' Randy here hasn't gone soft on me."

Randor's smile grew ever wider. "Oh, we'll see who's gone soft, old man."

Adam was just about to follow, when he felt a tingle in his forehead. An image of the Sorceress of Grayskull appeared, and her light, soft voice filled his mind. _Prince Adam,_ she told him telepathically, _He-Man and Battle Cat is needed at Castle Grayskull immediately. Something has arisen and needs your attention._

"I'll catch up to you guys later!" Adam shouted to his father, Duncan and Dekker. He turned around and dashed for an empty room. As soon as he found one, he lifted up the Sword of Power and said those incredible words.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." he shouted, power and lightning smashing and waving against his sword - then spilling onto him. His entire body seemed replaced, then, as it always was - by He-Mans. ". . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

Instinctively, his arm shot towards Cringer, and unleashed a bolt that flashed across Cringer's body. Armor covered his larger body and the paranoid cat was replaced by the ferocious tiger named Battle Cat.

He-Man leapt onto his animal and the pair ran off, towards Castle Grayskull . . .


End file.
